Happy Anniversary
by heather-arrows
Summary: It was unfair how it was their anniversary and they couldn't even spend it together. But Sebastian was going to change that and he was going to bring the new direction and the Warblers in the mess with him. It is now a one-shot.


**I go to an international school in Indonesia that is based on an american school system, however from what i seen so far my school is a little different. We have 3 periods that are 1 hour 30 minutes each with 10 minutes breaks in between and a study hall for an hour before lunch (which is 45 minutes long). Also our classes are divided into A and B classes so on Monday we take A day classes and on Thursday we take B day classes and so forth. So that is what I am basing this story (and probably any other HS fic). I really want to know so please tell me what your school is like in the review!**

PS this is my first song fic. Be nice and if you have any advice please tell me

Rachel rolled over to her side and looked at the peaceful face of her lover. He looked so calm and happy when he was asleep unlike when he was awake. When he was awake he was always scowling and living a life that was not his own. She knows that the relationship they had was forbidden like (Romeo and Juliet's) and she would even say wrong. But she was Rachel Berry and she was a sucker for drama. As if he would hear her talking Sebastian opened his eyes slowly and blinked them twice before they could focus on her.

"Stop thinking" he mumbled into the comforted above her stomach "Too early for this"

Giggling Rachel started to stroke his hair. It was funny how normally he was so good with his words but in the morning his speech was almost equal to Finn's.

"I'm sorry, but we have to get ready for school" she told him and the duo slowly got up. Rachel went into the shower first while Sebastian stayed on her bed rolling around with her blanket. When she got done washing up and walked out of the bathroom she found Sebastian glaring at the wall so she gave him a kiss before going down stairs to make breakfast. Her fathers went on a business trip to Indonesia , ( ^^ ) Bandung so she had the house to her self for the last month so she would cook in peace.

Rachel had just finished cooking the last piece of bacon for Sebastian when her walked into the kitchen in his Dalton uniform looking a lot more put-together. She handed him his plate full bacon and a piece of toast while putting her own plate full of beans and tofu down next to his.

"Lets skip school today. No one will know" Sebastian suggested with a piece of bacon stile in his mouth"It's our 1 year anniversary anyway"

"i can't Sebby. I have a biology quiz in first period, a calculus test in 2 period, French report in third period ( **If you're confused check the AN above** ) and after school we're deciding on a set list for sectionals in glee club. You how my glee club is like, with out me they'll get nothing done" Rachel told him sadly

* * *

Rachel's Prov

I was having a horrible day.

As soon as I got to school the jocks throw me into the dumpster, after 2 period I was slushied by the cheerios and on top of that I had Finn flirting with me, not even knowing that I no long liked him

"Okay guys week's assignment is 'secrets' .Tell you deepest secret or just an unknown thing about you through a song" Mr. Shue told us

"Excuse me Mr. Shue can i perform a song please" a familiar voice came from by the door.

Sebastian and all the warblers all dressed in their Dalton uniform

"Um Well, okay." Mr. Shue answered stile in shock from seeing the warblers

With that Sebastian began singing with the Warblers harmonizing in the back ground

There's something 'bout you  
There's something 'bout you  
There's something in your eyes  
Tells me we gonna be alright  
I'm playing with fire  
Playing with fire  
But that can put out  
But I feel so safe right now, baby

The Warblers started singing as Sebastian came up to me and offered me his hand.

 _Take me higher than I've been before_  
 _So I can feel the fall_  
 _Before you catch me_  
 _Count me in, baby, 1, 2, 3, 4_  
 _Yes, sweep me of this floor_  
 _I know you'll catch me_

Sebastian began to sing again as he held me tight

 _With somebody like you_  
 _Somebody like you_  
 _Baby, I don't need a parachute_  
 _I could fall from the moon_  
 _But if I've got you_  
 _Baby, I don't need a parachute_

 _With somebody like you_  
 _Somebody like you_  
 _Baby, I don't need a parachute_  
 _I could fall from the moon_  
 _But if I've got you_  
 _Baby, I don't need parachute_

Thad stole me away from Sebastian and twirled me around before another warbler took me away

 _Parachute_

 _Parachute_

 _You got me going_  
 _You got me going_  
 _You got me going hard_  
 _Fire blazing in the car_  
 _Burning desire_  
 _Burning desire_  
 _And you can't stop me now_  
 _Turn it on and let's get loud, baby_

 _Take me higher than I've been before_  
 _So I can feel the fall_  
 _Before you catch me_  
 _Count me in, baby, 1, 2, 3, 4_  
 _Yes, sweep me of this floor_  
 _I know you'll catch me_

 _With somebody like you_  
 _Somebody like you_  
 _Baby, I don't need a parachute_  
 _I could fall from the moon_  
 _But if I've got you_  
 _Baby, I don't need a parachute_

 _With somebody like you_  
 _Somebody like you_  
 _Baby, I don't need a parachute_  
 _I could fall from the moon_  
 _But if I've got you_  
 _Baby, I don't need parachute_

 _Parachute_  
 _Parachute_

After dancing with each Warbler they gather around me and began to sing all together. I could feel tears gathering in my eyes and my lips slightly trembling

 _Take me higher than I've been before_  
 _So I can feel the fall_  
 _Before you catch me_  
 _Count me in, baby, 1, 2, 3, 4_  
 _Yes, sweep me of this floor_  
 _I know you'll catch me_

Sebastian stepped out and hugged me once more and sang by himself as the other Warblers harmonized once more.

 _With somebody like you_  
 _Somebody like you_  
 _Baby, I don't need a parachute_  
 _I could fall from the moon_  
 _But if I've got you_  
 _Baby, I don't need a parachute_

 _With somebody like you_  
 _Somebody like you_  
 _Baby, I don't need a parachute_  
 _I could fall from the moon_  
 _But if I've got you_  
 _Baby, I don't need parachute_

 _Parachute_  
 _Parachute_

"Happy first anniversary love" He whispered to me and gave me on more hug. I could feel my tear falling down my face and i hugged him back fiercely as i buried my face into his chest

"I love you so much" I mumbled

* * *

 **So should I end it like this? I was planning to do another few chapters with the glee clubs reaction to it if I get enough reviews I might.**

 **Edit: Okey guys I decided to just make it a one-shot since I wrote the second chapter and it ended up being too similar to the first chapter. Sorry**

 **Song Credit to Timomatic: Parachute.**


End file.
